1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary compressor that is provided with a center housing, front and rear side housings, and a rotary sleeve mounted in the center housing for rotation with a plurality of vanes radially slidably fitted in a rotor which is eccentrically disposed in the rotary sleeve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compressor that is improved in starting characteristics and utilizable as a supercharger for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 58-65988 published on Apr. 19, 1983, is shown a rotary compressor provided with a rotary sleeve interposed between a center housing and a rotor and floatingly supported by compressible fluid. The compressor is particularly suitable for a supercharger with use for an automobile engine required to operate over a wide range of speeds. The rotary sleeve rotates together with the vanes to remove frictional heat as well as wear at the apex of each vane. However, there is the possibility of that wearing will cause a problem when the rotary sleeve has one of its opposite side surfaces in frictional contact with the inner surface of the side housing.